


I'm going to marry him

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: ShiSaku [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Itachi enjoy teasing Shisui, Kid Fic, No boy or man is allowed his daughter, Sakura doesnt know if she raising one or two children, cuteness, overprotective daddy mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Shisui hears something no daddy want to hear.





	I'm going to marry him

**Author's Note:**

> If there any mistakes for me.
> 
> Once again this was done on my phone and I did it was written on a day, yay me.

"Papa! Papa" a small little shouted excitedly.  
  
Hearing that he was being called, Shisui turned in the direction of his daughter, watching as she came racing toward him with her arms stretched out to him.  
  
As soon as his arms were open, she launched into his arm and was caught quickly, before being pulled in to Shisui chest tightly.  
  
"Papa...to tight" she whined, trying to wiggle away  
  
He released his grip on her slightly but kept her caged in his arms while she sat down in his lap  
  
"So did you come to save me from the evil paperwork" he asked, placing his chin on top of his child head.  
  
"Nope, Mama said you got to do it all" she grinned at him,  
  
Shisui sighed looking down at his daughter, she may be the nearly spitting image of Sakura, minus the curls and eyes, but that grin that was 100% his.  
  
"So why is my cute little daughter here then" he questioned her, giving her sides a little poke, making her wiggle.  
  
"Mama told me to tell you, what I said to her, but I don't why" she answered, though with a slightly confused tone as she did.  
  
"And that was" he asked, then she didn't carry on after  
  
"Oh, I told mama, I wanted to marry Itachi-oji-san when I'm older" she grinned up at him,  
  
His arms fell from his daughter, as his brain short-circulated as he tried to compute what Kagumi said, surely he had heard her wrong.  
  
"What?" he stuttered out  
  
"Didn't you hear me papa, I want to marry Itachi-oji-san" she answered, confirming she had said that.  
  
"I thought you wanted to marry me?" Shisui asked her  
  
"Mama said she already married to you, so I can't, plus Itachi-oji-san has long pretty hair" she confessed with a shy smile, as she scampered of her father lap before heading back to her mother.  
  
The rest of the afternoon quickly flew by as Shisui mind was still trying to process that his daughter wanted to marry Itachi.  
  
Speaking of that daughter stealing Uchiha, Shisui narrowed his eyes at the man in question, who appeared at his door.  
  
"I'm extremely angry at you and your barred from this house until further notice" he told his cousin, who just raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"I think your wife might have something to say about the barring" Itachi said with a small smile.  
  
"I'm still extremely angry at you, so do you go around stealing other people daughters" he said, pointing his finger at the younger male.  
  
"Ah, so she finally you told then, I told you I would turn her against you" he teased Shisui, who narrowed his eyes even more  
  
"Itachi-oji-san has long pretty hair" he mimicked his daughter, "More like Itachi-oji-san is a good for nothing, rotten, daughter stealing cousin" Shisui growled out, no one was allowed his little girl.  
  
"You realise out of all the boys she'll bring back when she's older, I've look prefect next to them" Itachi paused for moment, watching his cousin, almost waiting for the steam to appear, "Kagumi could of said she wanted to marry Sasuke or Naruto instead" he finished on  
  
Shisui looked at his cousin with murderous intent radiating off him at the mere thought.  
  
"There is a reason why those two don't get to look after Kagumi, without their other halfs. I rather have her marry Rock Lee before those two idiots, that Sakura calls teammates/brothers, got to marry her" he fumed  
  
"Cool down the murder intent darling, Kagumi is 4, she'll probably say she wants to marry Kakashi next cause of his dogs" Sakura said, entering her husband office  
  
That comment made him give another little growl, until Sakura crossed her arms and raised than eyebrow, daring him to argue.  
  
"Overprotective Daddy mode can be turned off for the day thank you" she told him while narrowing of her eyes, before unfolding her arms, "I'm glad you could join us" Sakura said as she looked at Itachi with a smile.  
  
"Wife and daughter stealing, good for nothing cousin" Shisui mumbled under his breath that resulted in a slap across his arm from his tiny wife.  
  
"Go" she told her husband, pointing to the door, "Dinner is done"  
  
With that said, the pink hair medic left the office and headed to the dinning food, where the meal was set and ready.  
  
"Shall we see who Kagumi want to sit next to" Itachi joked, as he left the office as well.  
  
Shisui stood there for a moment letting his words sink on.  
  
"KEEP YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING, DIRTY ROTTEN, DAUGHTER STEALING SELF AWAY MY DAUGHTER" Shisui yelled after his cousin.  
  
"SHISUI STOP YELLING & TURN OFF OVERPROTECTIVE DADDY MODE OR SO HELP ME YOUR REGRET IT" Sakura shouted at her husband, wondering if she was raising one or two child.


End file.
